Following Orders
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Possible spoilers for an unverified spoiler about the episode Secret Santa. Castle and Beckett really need to work at keeping their relationship a secret.


For LittleLizzieZentara. Because writing this theory as an email seemed too hard to explain. Haa haa.

_Following Orders_

_By_

_Natalie Elizabeth_

Castle woke up seconds before his face hit Beckett's desk. He blinked a few times as he rubbed his sore hand over his sore cheek. Falling asleep with his head in his hand was never a good thing. Luckily looking around the precinct he noticed it was almost empty. Almost, but not completely.

Castle looked at his watch and winced. It was 1 am. Ryan and Esposito had gone home hours ago but he had stayed. Only because Beckett had stayed. He looked over at the murder board and saw her nose to nose with it. Well metaphorically anyway. Castle watched as she ran a hand through her tousled locks. He loved doing that. Running his hands through her hair. Well he loved running his hands over her entire body, but her hair was beautiful. She obviously didn't think so, as she was currently trying to rip it from her scalp.

Beckett growled before heading off into the break room. He hoped not for more coffee. She didn't need coffee, she needed sleep. Castle hurried into the break room and stopped Beckett hands from pressing the button on the coffee machine.

"You don't need that Kate."

Beckett hung her head down before turning around to face Castle.

"I need to stay awake."

Castle motioned for her to move closer to him away from the coffee machine. For once she did as she was told. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her body relax against his.

"What you need is to come home with me. Get naked, crawl into bed and fall asleep in each other arms. A good night's sleep will help clear your brain and help you see things more clearly in the morning."

Beckett sighed as she closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"Err hum."

Beckett's eyes sprung open. She practically jumped out of Castle's arms at the sight of one Victoria Gates standing in the break room.

"Castle. Ahh thanks for stopping me from choking by patting me on the back."

Gates looked at them before shaking her head and walking over to the coffee machine.

"Drop the act detective, it's not necessary. Oh and I agree with Mr Castle. You need to go home and get a good night's rest."

Beckett gaped at Castle before turning to look at her bosses back before.

"Ahh Sir I am not sure what you mean?"

"Do you think I am stupid? I have known about the two of you being together since you got back from suspension. I am a cop after all."

Castle gulped and shot a quick look to Beckett as Captain Gates started to walk out of the room.

"Umm Sir why haven't you said anything?" Beckett asked. Shocked that the Captain had kept it silent for so long.

Gates spun around to stare at her.

"Oh I'm sorry detective. What was I supposed to say? Congratulations. Finally you and Mr Castle see what we have all seen, since the first moment we met the two of you."

Beckett stood there dumbstruck. Castle looked over at the strangely silent detective then back at Gates who still didn't like him very much.

"So you're ok with us dating and working together." Castle asked unsure if he was outing them or if Gates really had known the whole time.

Gates sighed. "Mr Castle. The moment I see you actually doing some work around here, then we will have a problem."

Castle smiled as he glanced over at Beckett who still looked shocked. Gates walked out of the room then stopped and took a step back.

"Beckett it's rare that I say this but listen to Mr Castle. Go home to" Gates waved err hand between the two of them. " Whom evers home the two of you are staying at and get some rest."

Becket nodded at her Captain.

"Oh and keep the snuggling out the break room."

Beckett blushed as Captain Gates left the room. She had just been caught snuggling in the break room by her boss. Looking over at Castle she saw him giving her a cheesy grin.

"What are you smiling at?"

Castle shrugged. "I think she is starting to like me."

Beckett scoffed. "I wouldn't count on it. Come on," she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of the break room. "Captain said to go home."

"Well I always take orders."

Beckett shook her head as she let go of Castles shirt and walked over to her desk.

"Since when?"

Castle picked up Beckett's jacket and helped her put it on. "Well if all orders involved taking you home and snuggling then I'd obey them more often."

"Gates didn't say anything about snuggling" Beckett told him as she walked off towards the elevator, teasing the writer.

"No but she did say she agreed with me. And if I remember correctly I said get naked and crawl into bed."

Beckett nodded at him. "You did."

The doors to the elevator slide open and Beckett walked in with Castle following.

"You know Castle. Gates said no snuggling in the break room."

Castle nodded as the door slide shut.

"She didn't say anything about the elevator."

The end


End file.
